Cherry and Kiki's Delivery Service
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry writes a letter to Katie about her venture with an old family friend's daughter named Kiki who turns thirteen and must leave home as she begins her journeying destiny as a young witch with her familiar, Jiji.


"Cherry, have you finished the letter to your friend yet?" A rather curvy but not fat girl asked. Her eyes were a dark brown almost black and she had rosy cheeks and plump pouty lips. This girl was Yukio, the daughter of Osono who owned the bakery they were at for now.

"Almost got it." Cherry replied before looking back and paying attention to said letter.

"Want to read it back?" Yukio asked her, smiling.

Kiki was interested too, glancing over the older girl's shoulder to look at the letter.

"Well... Only if you guys would like." Cherry replied as she looked back to them.

Yukio smiled and nodded.

Kiki grinned. "Yes, please, Cherry." she said, happily.

Cherry smiled to them, she then cleared her throat and began to read aloud. **_'Dear Katie Kat,'_** the letter began. Then it went onto the adventure that had happened which was why the letter was wrote.

* * *

Kiki ran into her house and up to her mother, and Cherry's mother who were both friends, and smiled. "Hello," she greeted Cherry's mother politely before turning her attention back to her mother. "Mother, did you hear the weather forecast? It's going to clear tonight. There'll be a beautiful moon!" she exclaimed.

Michelle smiled friendly while Cherry gave a look all around.

"Kiki, did you take your father's radio out again?" the woman known as Kokiri asked her daughter as she appeared to be working with chemicals.

"Well, he won't mind," Kiki told her mother, then turned to Michelle again. "Mrs. Butler, how are you? I've made up my mind, I'm going to do it tonight." she both asked Michelle and told her mom.

"Just fine, it's nice to see you." Michelle smiled.

Cherry wasn't sure what to make of Kiki just yet.

"But, dear, you said you were going to postpone it for a month-" Kokiri replied with a small pout.

"But I don't know if the next full moon will be clear. I want to depart on a clear night!" Kiki exclaimed, before running up to her room, upset.

"Ah, wait a minute, Kiki!" Kokiri cried out, but sighed as her daughter had vanished.

Cherry wondered what to do next.

"Why don't you go talk with Kiki?" Michelle suggested to her daughter. "Have a girl-to-girl chat?"

Cherry shrugged and then went after Kiki.

* * *

Kiki flopped on her bed.

Cherry came into the room and gently knocked on the wall. "Erm... Knock, knock..." she spoke up quietly as she usually did whenever encountering anyone new.

Kiki turned her head, but stayed lying down. "Come in..." she said quietly but clearly.

Cherry walked in and looked all around the room. There was a black cat in the room who looked up to Cherry curiously.

"Jiji, you can say hello." Kiki mumbled softly.

Cherry reached out to pet the cat, but then did a double take.

"Hello there." the black cat spoke to her.

"Whoa!" Cherry's eyes widened. "Um... Hello..."

"His name is Jiji... He's my familiar." Kiki told the older girl, then sitting up.

"Familiar?" Cherry blinked.

"Yes, I help Kiki out..." the black cat nodded. "Surely you would know... Aren't you a witch?"

"Um... I don't think so..." Cherry shrugged. "Some people say my grandma was a witch."

"Well, how old are you?" Kiki asked her then.

"I'll be fifteen in October." Cherry replied.

Kiki nodded. "I'm thirteen... And have you never tried doing any magic?" she asked Cherry.

"I've always been interested in magic..." Cherry confessed. "A lot of supernatural stuff, I felt like I could relate a lot to it..."

"Hmm... Well, why don't you try to see if you can make a broom float?" Kiki suggested, fetching one for her to try with.

"Oh, I-I don't know..." Cherry replied.

"You never know unless you try." Jiji agreed with Kiki.

Kiki came back in with a broom. "Concentrate and feel any power you have building up in your hands and then make it lift the broom up." she said.

Cherry took the broom, she then placed it down on the floor and took a deep breath and closed her eyes while trying to levitate the broom by so-called magic. Kiki waited and watched.

Cherry concentrated hard as the broom didn't seem to move at first, but there seemed to be a charge and the broom seemed to stand straight up on its own. "Did I do it?" she then asked weakly.

"Yes, mostly." Kiki smiled. Maybe if Cherry went with her, her mother wouldn't mind her going tonight.

Cherry opened an eye. "I did that...?"

Kiki nodded. "Yes," she smiled. "Hey, would you like to come with me to find a place to live while I train?" she asked her then.

"But, I thought you couldn't?" Cherry replied as she vaguely remembered what Kokiri told her daughter before the mess.

"If you come with me, she's sure to say yes." Kiki told her.

"Well... That does sound like fun." Cherry had to admit, she had a small visible smile after interacting with Kiki a little.

Kiki smiled happily. "Let's go ask now." she said, jumping off her bed and taking Cherry's hand to go downstairs.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped as she then went downstairs with Kiki.

* * *

Kokiri and Michelle were catching up and talking about Kiki going alone to begin her training.

"Mother, Cherry has magic too and we have something to ask!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Cherry, you have magic?" Michelle asked her daughter as though she wasn't expecting that.'

"I guess so." Cherry replied.

"What is it?" Kokiri asked her daughter.

"Can I go if Cherry comes with me, Mother? That way, I'll still be able to go, but you won't have to worry about me and Jiji being alone." Kiki asked and said.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Kokiri said then.

"Would you like to go?" Michelle asked Cherry.

"Yes, please." Cherry agreed.

"Please, Please, Please!~" Kiki pleaded.

Kokiri looked to Michelle who smiled and nodded to her. "Well... I suppose that would be all right." she then gave in.

Kiki smiled happily and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said excitedly and then ran off upstairs to pack.

Kokiri smiled. "Might as well let her go with her new friend."

Michelle nodded in agreement. Cherry then decided to go back up with Kiki. Kiki was packing only essentials she needed, as with Jiji as well she needed to travel light. Cherry helped out Kiki in anyway possible.

"This is the beginning of your independence, and you should be more cautious and calm." Jiji advised Kiki.

"So, what'll I do if I wait a month and in the meantime find a nice boyfriend? It'll be too hard to leave then." Kiki told Jiji.

Cherry quietly giggled.

"It's always a worry, what'll happen, because once you decide, you're such an impulsive person." Jiji replied.

"Well, I guess I am. I'm all excited, like when I'm about to open up a gift." Kiki grinned.

Jiji sighed about this while Cherry helped. A man had just arrived.

Kiki noticed the man and grinned happily. "Father, I've decided to leave tonight." she said as she ran down to meet him.

Cherry slowly followed after. "I'm going too, sir." She then added.

"What did you say?" Okino asked in surprise.

"We decided, just a little while ago." Kiki told him.

"But look, I borrowed the camping equipment for next week-" Okino frowned.

"I'm sorry." Kiki apologized to her father.

"This won't do... Ah, ah!" Okino replied before then going on the telephone. "Thank you. We'll be waiting," he then dialed. "This is Okino. Kiki's leaving tonight with our guest... Yes, that's right."

* * *

Up in her room, Kiki was looking at the black dress her mother had made for her, pouting a little.

"I like it." Cherry said, her gothic side coming out.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Kokiri asked her daughter.

"If only it were purple..." Kiki muttered.

"Purple's my favorite color." Michelle smiled to Kiki.

"Witches have worn that since long ago." Kokiri reminded her old friend.

"I know..." Michelle sighed.

"A black cat, black clothes...I'm all in black." Kiki sighed softly.

"Kiki, don't worry so much about your appearance," Kokiri coaxed. "What's important is the 'inner soul'."

"Your mother's right." Michelle agreed.

"Yes, I understand. Leave the 'inner soul' part to me. It's too bad I can't show it to you." Kiki told them all.

"And don't forget to always smile." Kokiri educated.

"O-kay!" Kiki smiled softly.

"And write us a letter as soon as you're settled." Kokiri smiled.

Michelle and Cherry shared a nice, long, and tight hug.

"I will, Mother... and Mrs. Butler, as soon as I'm settled, you'll see Cherry again." Kiki said, and soothed.

"Thank you, Kiki." Michelle smiled to the young teenager.

Kokiri smiled and then nodded before taking her leave. Kiki smiled sweetly. Kokiri then left with Michelle as Okino walked in.

* * *

"Good day, sir." Cherry bowed.

"Good day, Cherry." Okino replied.

"Father! May I have that radio?" Kiki asked her father. "All right? The radio?! Hooray!" she said happily, once she had been given the radio.

"I finally lost it." Okino laughed to himself.

Kiki giggled.

"Hey, let me see my little witch." Okino then smiled to Kiki.

Kiki walked over to her father, and smiled up at him.

"You look a lot like your mother when she was younger." Okino smiled back.

"Father, lift me up 'high-high', like when I was small!" Kiki giggled, launching herself at her father.

"All right," Okino said before lifting up Kiki. "When did you get so big?" he then sighed as his daughter was going to be going away for a while. "If it doesn't go well, you can always return home."

"That's not going to happen." Kiki told her father, believing it'll be all good.

"It'll be nice if you find a nice town." Okino replied.

"Right." Kiki nodded, hugging her dad with a smile.


End file.
